Pourquoi faut il que tu sois mon frère ?
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: One shot. POV de Juliet, plutôt angst. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ça m'étouffe tellement je t'aime. Ça me brûle. Mais je me la ferme. Et je souffre. Parce que tu es mon frère, Dom.


_En ce moment j'écrit un fic sur Butler -qui n'a rien du tout à voir avec ce one-shot. Alors que je patinait sur le premier chapitre cette idée m'est venue, je ne sais pas comment. Je l'ai écrite et publiée en un soir et je l'ai à peine relue d'où les fautes._

_Ne pouvant me décider sur la fin j'en ai mis deux. Si vous disposez d'un stock suffisant de mouchoirs vous pouvez vous arrêter avant les trois zigouigouis mais si vous voulez une lueur d'espoir lisez la suite en italique... _



Ce soir je suis allé chercher une bouteille de rhum dans la cuisine. Je suis remontée dans ma chambre et j'en est vidé un quart cul-sec. Et j'ai pleuré. Comme tant d'autres soirs. J'ai mal, Domovoï. Je souffre. Je t'aime. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère? J'ai encore bu, par petites gorgées, entre mes sanglots. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère ? Pourquoi il ne faut pas aimer son frère? Pas comme ça ? Je t'aime Dom .

Moi, jamais je ne t'es considéré comme un frère. Comme ce qu'on entend par le mot frère. Je t'aime. Et je t'ai toujours aimé Dom. Pas d'amour fraternel. D'un amour déformé. Toujours. Peut-être que c'est notre différence d'âge. Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime c'est tout. Je t'aime Domovoï. Ça fait mal.

Quand j'étais une petite fille déjà. Quand tu m'attendais à la sortie de l'école. Tu me prenais la main. Ma main minuscule dans la tienne. Je l'aimais déjà cette main gigantesque et chaude. Pas comme je l'aime aujourd'hui mais je l'aimais déjà. Tu me prenais sur tes épaules parfois quand je te le demandais. Je t'aimais déjà bien plus qu'une petite soeur doit aimer son frère.

Et quand je m'énervais, quand j'en avais marre de l'entraînement sans fin et que je commençait à te donner des coups de pieds dans les jambes en pleurant de rage parce que ça ne te faisait rien et que je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à te battre, tu te mettais à rire et tu t'accroupissait pour te mettre à ma hauteur et tu passais ta main dans mes cheveux et tu disais "On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui Juliet.". J'aimais déjà ta voix. Je t'aimais déjà Domovoï. Un amour niais. Un amour de petite fille. Pas un amour de petite soeur.

Et quand tu partais. Je haïssait ceux qui t'envoyait en mission. Je criais. Je frappais les murs. Je voulais que tu revienne. J'ai haï le mot même de mission.

Et quand Artémis et né. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai haï ce bébé au grands yeux bleus à qui tu accordais plus d'attention qu'à moi. J'ai honte quand j'y repense mais je l'ai haï. J'aurais voulu qu'il meurt. Et parfois encore je le hais. Quand tu pose ta main sur son épaule et qu'il sourit. Je le hais.

Puis j'ai grandis. Je suis devenu belle parait-il. Quand les autres me le disait je m'en moquait. Ça m'énervait même. Mais je me serait damné pour un de ces rares instants où tu penchait la tête en souriant, tu écartais une de mes mèches blondes qui retombais devant mes yeux et que tu disais "Que tu es jolie". Je tremblais. J'avais chaud. J'avais froid. Je t'aimais Dom. D'un amour déjà moins innocent. Le soir dans mon lit je me faisait des films dont tu étais toujours le héros et qui se finissait toujours de la même manière. Toujours. Quelle dinde. A cet âge c'est normal de fantasmer. Mais pas sur son frère.

Et j'ai commencé mon enseignement. C'était dur. J'ai souffert. Souvent je suis tombée dans la boue mais à chaque fois je me relevait. Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi Dom. Je voulais être digne de toi. Et en même temps, tout les six mois, quand je revenait au manoir Fowl, je me laissait draguer par toutes ces larves stupides qui me tournait autours. Tout ces crétins. Je les hais. Ils m'écoeurent. Mais je les laissait poser leurs mains moites sur moi dans l'espoir stupide de te rendre jaloux. Je crois que je n'ai encore jamais été plus heureuse que le jour où tu m'a pris par les épaules en me disant "Juliet, sort avec ces crétins décérébrés si ça peut faire plaisir à tes hormones mais s'il te plais arrêtes de les embrasser devant moi, ça me file la gerbe". Est-ce que tu as remarqué que je n'ai plus jamais ramener personne dans ma chambre? Plus personne ne m'a touchée. J'aimerai que plus jamais personne ne me touche sauf toi. J'aimerai tes larges mains chaudes dans mon dos. J'aimerai ta peau. J'aimerai te sentir en moi. Je te veux Domovoï. Et je t'aime.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère ? Pourquoi je me retrouve obligée de faire semblant. Faire semblant d'être joyeuse. Tout le temps. Faire semblant de t'aimer comme une soeur aime son frère alors que je t'aime comme une femme aime un homme. Avec le désespoir en plus. Je t'aime Dom. J'ai mal de t'aimer.

Ce soir je n'en peux plus de sourire. De faire semblant. Je suis recroquevillée au pied de mon lit. Je n'en peux plus de t'aimer autant. J'ai mal Dom. Je n'en peux plus. Alors j'ai pris une dernière gorgée et je me suis levée. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je suis sortie de ma chambre en chancelant. J'ai traversé le couloir. J'ai ouvert ta porte. Tu t'es redressé dans ton lit. Tu es beau. Même dans la pénombre tu es beau. Je me suis approchée en titubant.

- Juliet ?

J'aime ta voix. J'aime quand tu dis mon nom. Je t'aime Domovoï. Tu t'es levé. Tu es allé à ma rencontre. J'ai trébuché. Je me suis raccrochée à ta veste de pyjama. Mon nez contre ton torse. Respirant ton odeur. Ton odeur. Je t'aime Dom.

- Tu es ivre Juliet.

Même pas vrai. Je suis bourrée. Et je t'aime. Je me sers un peu plus contre toi. Parles encore. J'aime ta voix. J'aime ton odeur. J'aimerai m'en imprégner. J'aimerai te sentir en moi.

- Fait moi l'amour Dom.

Je te sens tressaillir. J'aimerai lever la tête pour voir ton visage mais je ne peux même pas. Je t'aime.

- Tu es ivre. Je suis ton frère.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère? Ça y est, je pleure. Je sanglote contre toi. Je t'aime.

- Je m'en fout Domovoï ! Je m'en fout ! Fais moi l'amour ou je crève !

Je ne tiens plus debout. Je tombe. Et tes bras me rattrapent. Et tu me soulève délicatement. Contre ta poitrine. Un instant j'ai cru que tu allais m'amener dans ton lit. Je voulais que tu m'amène dans ton lit. Tu aurais du m'amener dans ton lit. Mais tu m'as porté hors de ta chambre. Tu as traversé le couloir.

- Tu vas dormir et demain, si tu veux et si tu n'as pas trop la gueule de bois, on en reparlera, d'accord Juliet ?

Je pleurais. Je t'insultais. Quand tu m'as bordée dans mon lit comme un bébé j'ai essayé de te griffer, de te frapper, de te faire mal comme tu me faisait mal. Tu ne m'as pas cru Dom. Tu as pensé que je disais n'importe quoi sous l'effet de l'alcool. Que de toute manière demain matin je ne me rappellerai de rien. Tu as même peut-être pensé que je te prenais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour une de ces larves qui m'aurait quitté et que j'aurais cherché à oublier dans l'alcool. Tu n'as pas compris comme je t'aime.

- Je t'aime DomovoÏ !

- Moi aussi je t'aime petite soeur .

J'ai pleuré encore plus si c'est possible.

- Non Dom ! Non. Pas comme ça ! Tu comprends pas ! Je t'aime !

Mais tu étais déjà parti. Tu avais refermé la porte derrière toi. Je t'aime. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère ?

Et je suis toujours dans mon lit. Et mes yeux me brûlent parce que je n'est plus de larmes pour pleurer. J'ai mal. J'ai mal Domovoï. Il y a un vide qui m'aspire en moi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me faire l'amour ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère? Je t'aime. Je glisse hors de mon lit. J'ai mal. Je cherche à tâtons. Tu l'as prise. Pourquoi tu as pris ma bouteille Dom ? Il ne me restait plus que ça. Ce n'était même pas pour boire que je la voulais. Alors je me redresse et je tire le premier tiroir de ma table de nuit. Tu as pris tous ce qu'il y avait dedans. Comme si tu avais su ce que je voudrai faire. Si tu savais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me faire l'amour? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère?

Je me redresse en m'agrippant à la porte. Je ne tiens pas debout. J'y arriverai. J'ouvre la porte. En m'appuyant au mur j'arrive à parcourir le couloir. Je ne jette plus un regard à la porte de ta chambre. Je sais ce que je veux faire. J'arrive à la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était si loin de ma chambre. Je verrouille la porte derrière moi. Je bouche le lavabo et ouvre grand les deux robinets. Pendant qu'il se rempli d'eau tiède je me débat contre ta boite de lames de rasoirs. Mes mains refusent de faire ce que je leur demande. J'y arriverai. J'en ai sortie une. Je sais qu'il faut ouvrir dans la longueur. Ce qui coupent en travers sont des crétins qui veulent se louper. Je ne veux pas me louper.

Demain c'est toi qui me trouvera . Peut-être que tu serrera mon cadavre contre toi. Peut-être que tu pleurera. Que tu dira "Pourquoi, petite soeur ? Pourquoi ?". Je ne veux pas que tu es mal. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente coupable. Mais je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne peux plus. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime Dom.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu sois mon frère ?



_Et tu m'as trouvée. Tu m'as serrée contre toi. Tu as pleuré. Tu as dis "Pourquoi, petite soeur ? Pourquoi ?". Mais ce n'était pas demain matin. C'était ce soir. Parce que tu as entendu du bruit. Le bruit d'une étagère foutue par terre par une pauvre fille bourrée qui cherche les lames de rasoir de son frère pour s'ouvrir les veines. Soldat toujours à l'affût. Je t'aime Domovoï. Tu as enfoncé la porte comme si elle avait été en papier. Et tu m'as trouvée. Je t'aime. Et tu as bandé mes bras ensanglantés. Je m'était pas loupé. Une minute de plus et plus jamais j'aurais souffert. Je t'aime. J'ai mal. Et tu m'as prises dans tes bras. Comme j'aime tes bras. Domovoï, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Et tu m'as ramenée dans mon lit. Et je sens ton poids. Tu es resté, assis à coté de moi. Non, presque couché sur moi. Tu te soutiens sur un bras. Je t'aime. Ton autre main caresse mes cheveux. Ton visage est si près du mien. Une goutte tombe sur ma joue. Une larme. Tu pleure Domovoï. Je t'aime. Tu crois que je dors. Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures. _

_- Juliet... Pardonne moi... Juliet ..._

_Ta voix. J'aime ta voix. Plus encore que d'habitude avec cette touche de douleur. Cette douleur qui ressemble tellement à la mienne. Non, je délire. Ma tête. J'ai mal. Ta main qui tremble dans mes cheveux. Je t'aime, Dom. Je t'aime. Tu crois que je dors. Je t'aime. Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures Domovoï._

_- Juliet ... Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois ma soeur ? _


End file.
